


Working For Him

by Meameagirl



Series: Working For Him [1]
Category: Averages, Iron Man - Fandom, Pepper Potts - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, tony Stark x OC - Fandom
Genre: Cute story, F/M, Happy Ending, Love Story, My OC - Freeform, Sad Tony, happy tony, powers no one knew about, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meameagirl/pseuds/Meameagirl
Summary: After winning against Loki, Pepper believe that Tony need someone to keep him going. She hire a young women who have Secret not her or no one knew. She became Tony personal assistant. But who knew their story really just begin.
Relationships: Tony Stark x OC
Series: Working For Him [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014264





	1. Chapter one

Melissa North was accepted for a job that she had an interview online. And today she got an email that she got the job. The guy that he told her his name was Happy told her what she was gonna be doing. If she knew her boss would be Tony Stark she would haven’t taken the job. But here she is as his personal assistant. At least he paid her good money. Melissa opens her closet and changes into white shirt with a nice black jacket and black pants with black heels.

She pet her hairless cat that's name is Rosie on the head before grabbing her black bag and walking out of her apartment. Once she is out the noise of New York hits her. She whistled when a cab drove by. But it stopped for her. She smiles “Thank god” she rushes to the cab and gets in. She tells the drivers where she is going and he starts driving. She looks out the window watching the building go by her. She can’t believe her boss is Tony Stark. She was never a big fan of him, yeah he changed and is Iron Man. How many times him or the avengers ruin New York just to save us. 

The whole Loki thing happens and New York is still trying to recover from that attack. Soon the cab stops in front of Stark Industries or Avengers Tower. She slowly steps out the cab and looks at the building in front of her. “Whoa” She passed by this building a lot but never was close to it. It is a beauty to look at. She walks to the front door and slowly walks in the building. “Even better looking inside. Stark really does use his money for this.” She told herself 

Melissa walked to the front desk, “excuse me i..” The lady cut Melissa off. “Do you have an appointment for Mr. Stark.” She asked, Melissa slowly shakes her head. “Then I can’t help you please leave.” The lady stood up. “Wait wait, I’m supposed to be working for Mr Stark.” Sound of heels walking came behind Melissa. “You must be Ms. North right?” Melissa turned around and it was Pepper Potts in front of her. The women Stark made CEO and the ex-girlfriend of Stark. She looks at her with a smile. “Yes I’m Melissa North I got accepted for this by umm.” She thinks for Second. “Happy!” 

Pepper let out a chuckled “I know who you are, Tony has been expecting you, but with him maybe not. Follow me Ms. North.” Pepper starts walking to the elevator and Melissa follows her. “ Jarvis brings us to Tony’s lab” Melissa jumps when she hears another voice. “Jarvis is Tony AI, he helped a lot, you get used to him after a while.” The elevator doors open and both ladies walk out. There was a big loud noise and someone cuss. Must be Tony Stark. She looks at Pepper a little worried but she shrugs it off.

“Mr. Stark I rather you not blow up the Tower.” Pepper yells at the man. Melissa hear the man chucked “I never blown it up before Ms. Potts.” Melissa took a chance to look around. She was amazed to see some of the work Tony does and his Iron Man suits are just amazing to look at. Tony turns to the girls and looks at Pepper confused. Pepper smiles. “Tony this is your new personal assistant that you agree on.” He walks over to them “wait you were very serious about this. I just said yes for you to shut up about it. I don’t need one.” He explained.

Pepper just shakes her head. “You need to talk to real people, not just your AI.” She hands Tony a file on Melissa. He just looks at her “I talk to you and Dr. Banner.” He takes the file and opens it. “Ms. Melissa North..” he said aloud and Pepper left the lab. “pepper I don’t think.” He looks up not seeing her. Melissa looks where Pepper went. “She just ditch you like that.” Melissa finally spoke. He sighs “yep, Welcome Ms. North.” He handed her the file. 

“ Jarvis please save Ms. North file in my lab research I look at it another time. Also make her code so she can enter my lab when I need her.” He grabs his cup of coffee and drinks it then looks at Melissa. “I’m sure you know who I am right?” She nods her head. “Kinda hard to not know who you are Mr. Stark.” He just nods “is there a way I can scare you out of this job?” Melissa set her file on the table. “I’m not an easy woman to scare off. Try and I will be back the next day.” 

Tony points at her, “where she got you from, I like you.” She smiles lightly. “I’m not like most girls, I do like a challenge and you Mr. Stark, you are a challenge.” She walks to him and puts her hand out. “Now I’m Melissa North” He looks at her and shakes her hand “Tony Stark.” She nods “Nice to meet you finally for a real reason and not you saving me from Loki army.” Jarvis spoke up, “sir everything is set up for Ms. North.” Tony just looks at her “thank you Jarvis that all I need.” 

He turns back to what he was doing. “You know one day you're gonna blow up your own place.” He chuckled “Then I will fix it Ms. North. “ he sips on his coffee. Maybe having her around will take some stress off of him and give Pepper a break from his bitching. Again Ms. Potts knew this would work out for him and maybe for this young lady. This might work out well for everyone as long no one get hurt. He kept a promise he would protect her. He did already without even knowing her. And he would do it again. She is one of his people after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later in the day and Melissa just finished doing some of the paperwork as Pepper walked to her. “Did you remind Tony of the meeting he was supposed to do?” She looks at Pepper. “Yeah and goes and I quote, it's 1pm be there at 3pm.” Melissa sighs. “What that supposed to mean Ms Potts.” She just chucked “You have to almost make him go, just think of a 3 year old and make them do what you want.” Melissa gets up and follows her to where Tony is working at the moment. “How would that work? I never deal with kids.” 

Pepper just smiles and winks, once the elevator door opens, she walks to his lab but doesn't see Tony. “ Jarvis, where is Tony.” While Jarvis is explaining, Melissa sees something flying by. “That can’t be” she walks to the double doors and pushes them open walking outside. As well she thought it was, it was really it. Tony Stark in his iron man suit. He just landed back down and his robot takes the suit off. Melissa walks to him. “This is what you do when you have an important meeting to get to” But he only shrugs it off.

He walks past her to the double doors. “Can’t be that important” She follows him quickly “ actually it is important, they want ownership of your suit and see if they can take every one of them.” He stops walking and turns to her. “They tried that a few years ago and didn’t work and for sure not gonna take what I made. I saved New York, went into space to save their asses. And they paid me by taking my things away..” He turns back around and walks inside. Melissa follows again but this time she grabs his arm to stop him walking. 

He turns his head to her again. Crap why I grab his arm. “Look I know it is not fair how they treated you. It is not cool. But not showing up will make it bad for you and you know that Mr.Stark.” She looks up at him “I’m really trying here doing my job sir.” He chuckled “I go but after I’m taking you to dinner. We should know each other. Now I know I can’t make you run away. I even let you home early and put something on nice.” 

He gently pulls her arm, “hopefully I see you.” And after he walked off and Pepper followed, telling him he should be easy on Melissa but clearly he wasn’t listening. When Jarvis' voice came on, Melissa jumped. “Ms.North, I be you you should start going. Sir, don't like waiting for anyone. You have an hour and 20 minutes to get ready before the meeting. He wants you there then dinner.” She will never get used to having Jarvis talking to her out of nowhere. Melissa walks downstairs, she didn’t like using the elevator because she didn’t know if she can even speak to the AI. 

Melissa leaves the building and heads to her apartment. Once she get inside, she feeds her cat and pats her. “You won’t believe, Tony Stark, really wants me to go to dinner with him. He is my boss and hard headed man but dinner really.” She talks to her cat while her cat is eating , not caring what Melissa says. Melissa goes and takes a shower and after she looks in her closet. “I should own something nice. Right me? He's gonna think I don’t own nice clothes. Come on Melissa.” She moves some clothes out the way.

Finally she pulls a cute black dress longer in the back but short in the front. She lays it on her bed. Why I’m thinking of this some date.. Then again it is Tony Stark we are talking about. With him he goes to the most fancy place. She puts the dress on with black heel, then does her makeup light. Once she is done she looks in the mirror. “Not bad me.” She had few curls in her hair. Her phone goes off and it looks like Jarvis texts her. It reads, “Just to remind you have 20 minutes left .. and that Tony made me send this.”

She rolls her eyes, “ impatient man.” She kneels down, kisses her cat on the head and heads out the door back in the street of New York again. You can tell it early in the afternoon. Means that it is hard to get a cab around this time. She was waiting for a cab but none was coming or someone took it before her. She was close to just walking to the building when a nice car came up. She looks at the car confused until the window rolls down seeing the famous jerk.

Tony had a smirk on his face. “Mind I save you again before you think walking all the way there. It is a far walk dear.” Melissa let a small smile as he leaned over and opened the door for her. She walks to the car and gets in, he scoots away so she has room. She closes the door once she is inside. He hands her a glass of Champagne and she takes it looking at him closely. “Don’t worry I’m not trying to get into your panties. It's just for your job and dealing with me.” 

She sips on her drink. “Well boy, I wasn’t gonna let you anyways.” He chuckled “But I am shocked you're even gonna be on time for once.” He looks out the window sipping his drink. “First Ms.North no one threatens me to take the thing that I made. That is me. And of course they do this right after I save the city and with my Avengers buddy. I already have to keep Ross from Banner. And that a bitch of a man to worry. And to make sure Banner didn’t become a green monster. Not something anyone wants to see.” He looks at her. “They still think I’m that guy who makes weapons for the Army. My suit doesn't belong there. Rhodes maybe but not mine. And they're gonna hear the same thing as I said when I first made it. It's mine, not on sale and they can kiss my rich ass.” 

Melissa looks out the window this time. This gonna be fun to watch the governor or whatever don’t get what they want. Why do they think they can after Tony said no years ago. She remembers that day. It was pretty much Tony saying to kiss his ass. It's something she kinda likes about him. But is it hard to forgive him for what he used to be. He is not that man. He wasn’t scared to tell the world he was Iron Man either. I give her credits for saving New York but what if it happens again. That something no one should think about it. This was a crazy day and it is not even close to over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be about the meeting and their little dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

They get to the place where it one the dumb meeting that Tony have to go. Well I don’t know if he has to but here they are. Tony was out of the car first and he helped Melissa out the car. He does notice that medie people are here. He turns where he low whispers, “ ignore them and stay close.” Melissa looks over at the medie. She did forget about this. He starts walking and Melissa hurry to follow him. When the medie noticed him. They came around him fast and he wrapped an arm around Melissa's shoulder and pulled her in front of him.

Some ask if Tony knew why this meeting was made today. Others ask him who the girl is. But he didn’t answer them. They get to the door and he opens the door and Melissa walks in fast. He turns to the people. “First I’m not the guy you should ask questions. I don’t even want to be here but here I am. Lastly it is none of your business who the chick is. Now no more dumb questions because you not getting a answer.” After he walks inside the place. He walks over to Melissa “let's get this over with.” 

All she did was nod her head. Tony removes his bracelet off his wrist that for his Iron Man suit, “here hold this I don’t want them to know about it.” She grabs the bracelet and looks at them. She knew it was for something for his suit because it was not her first time she had seen them on Tony. But she did put them in her purse. Tony walks in the room full of people. “Start a party without me?” He walked to the same spot where he was a few years ago. 

He pulls his sunglasses off and hooks them in his jacket. Melissa walks in the room but she sits at the seat in the back where no one notices her. Tony smirks “Now I like this meeting to be finished and it's like last time. No I’m still not giving my suit or my building to you.” One the government guy cleared his throat. “Did you forget what you and your team did to New Work or you just don’t care Mr. Stark.” Melissa shakes her head. She knew that wasn’t good to say that to Tony.

Tony looks at the guy. “What did I do? My team and I save this city. We didn’t plan for some Alien Army to come here and ruin a city. We save y’all. I saved a whole city that that rocket wouldn’t blow this city up. I went into fucking space. I almost died. You people didn’t care. I could be back at my house in California but I had to fix my building. Don’t come and say I forgot because I saved y’all asses. And I would do it again either here or somewhere else.” A lot of people look at him but he just turns around and leaves. 

Melissa hurry got up and followed Tony, she knew he was pretty angry so she just followed him until he calmed down. She looked where he was going and it was outside again and the media people were still there waiting. She swallowed a bit. She hurries and grabs Tony's arm before he walks outside. “Wait!” He turned to her and then where he was heading to. “Sorry..” He gently pulls her to him as they walk outside to the car. Once they got inside the car, Tony told the driver where to go next. 

In a few minutes the driver pulls up to a fancy restaurant. Melissa looks over at the place. She never was here but heard good things about the place. She looks over at Tony. “You didn’t have to bring me to some fancy place you know.” He lightly shrugs “it's like a Celebrate thing because you got a new job.” He gets out of the car. She gets out to. She grabs her purse. Tony put his arm out to her and she links her hand around his arm and they walk inside. 

When the lady sees him, she smiles and brings them to their table that Tony called in earlier in the day. Melissa pulls her chair out and sits down. “You know I have never been to this restaurant before.” Tony sits on his chair, “don’t worry I’ll order your food and see if you like it.” Soon he ordered some wine and ordered their food for them. While they were waiting for their food, both of them tried to get to know each other. Well more Tony getting to know Melissa. Tony started asking, “I read your file that Pepper gave me a copy of. And you could be what Bruce was. Maybe it is ish. But you keep saying you came to work because you want a better place? But from where it says you live, that is not a bad part of town.” 

Melissa lightly sighs. “It is not the place, it is just the owner. He is a dick and the looks he gives to me or other women are just very uncomfortable.” She moves her hair behind her ear and looks down. “It's just some small thing I want to get away from there.” Tony tugged on the sleeves on his suit. “I can help you move out if you want that.” She shook her head and smiled lightly. “How sweet that is Mr.Stark but I’m a woman that likes to earn her money.” He just nods his head as their food comes.

They eat quietly, Melissa never knew that Tony can even stay quiet for this long. But whatever he ordered it was good. Even being not talking she enjoyed the dinner. After they were done Tony paid for their food and headed out of the restaurant. He faced her, “you don’t have to call me Mr.Stark when you are not working.” She only nods and pulls her pause close and digs in it. She didn’t forget about the bracelet thing that Tony made her hold. 

She pulled them out and handed them to him. “You might need this, you never know when Iron Man needs you.” She smiles. He grabs them and puts them on. “Maybe i can give you a quick ride back home.” He presses a button on the bracelet and the suit covers his whole body in seconds. She slightly backs away. “You know how much fun it looks and things.. Don’t you think it kinda strange. Second, I'm in a dress.”

Tony chuckled lightly. “To me this is never strange, but if you don’t. You can go home in the car.” She looks up at him. She thinks about it for a few seconds. “I guess it won’t hurt.” He smiles softly and sticks his hand out. She softly grabs it and he pulls her close, placing a hand around her waist. “I be you Ms.North, I would hold on tight.” 

He starts to get off the ground and Melissa throws her arms around his neck as he goes higher in the sky. Lucky for her she wasn’t scared of heights. She looked around and it was so pretty to see the city like this and all the lights. It feels like a dream. She had a big smile on her face as he flies to where she lives. 

It didn’t take long for him to get to her apartment building. He softly landed by the front door and she stepped from his grip. He stepped out of his Iron Man suit. “That's your life huh?? See everything up there.” He chuckled lightly, “you can say that and save people lifes.” He took a step closer to her. Melissa slightly looks up at him. Working for him on her first day made her think what kind of man he is. All that dick and everything he does on TV is mostly an act. He doesn't want people to know how he really is. The meeting is something to see and she knows that's gonna be all over the news tomorrow morning. That suit is a part of him and no one can’t take what part of you. With the nice dinner date. Was it a date? And seeing the city in the sky was just unbelievable. 

She looks down and fixes his tie on his suit. “You should go Tony. I made it to my appointment fine.” She backs away from him and he goes back in his suit. “Don’t be late Ms.North” after he flew up and to wherever he headed to. She watches him fly away and smiles to herself. That man is very difficult to handle half the time and guess she was the perfect person to deal with him. Because she just likes him. Difficult person plus stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update, I will to do it on the same day every week. But don’t think I will. I try to get most my chapter between Friday-Sunday. Hope y’all enjoy their dinner and the flying moment.
> 
> And no their kiss won’t happen anytime soon, I like taking things slow and steady. 😉


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year for everyone, I know it not the first but still. I took a break bc end of the year just busy. But I am back.

It was the next day and Melissa was up around an hour ago. One because Tony texted her telling her to pack a bag. Something about going to his other house in Malibu. The question is why she had to go? Did Pepper have to go to Malibu. But she wasn't gonna argue that to him by testing.She called one of her close friends that live in the same building as her to watch her cat while she went for god knows how many days.She checked her bags for the fifth time to make sure she had everything she needed before heading out.

Melissa walked out her apartment and made sure she had her bags and locked the door. After she walked outside. She sees Happy standing by the door of the car. Sheguessed that Tony wasn't here. But Tony is Tony. Happy walk to her and grabs her bags for her. “Good morning Ms. North.” She lightly smiled at him and said it back. Then she gets in the car while Happy saves her bags and gets in to drive away. She just looked out the window. She never been in Malibu before so this is new for her.

Back at the Avengers Tower. Pepper was following Tony into his lab. “I swear Tony if something happens to that girl I will kill you myself. This is random to even go back there. And for what Tony?” he doesn't answer her. “Tony!” Pepper yells at him. He finally turned to her. “Pepper, did you forget who she's gonna be with? If someone crazy happen, she will be safe. I promise Little Ms. North is safe with me. Why are you so worried? I always did this when you were working like her and you didn't worry much.” Pepper glares at him.

Tony walks past her to grab something. “I just need to leave New York after everything yesterday and the crap the news is saying. I just need to get out of the city and my house in Malibu is the best place. As for Ms. North I need her help over there so that is why I ask for her to come. Once I'm done with her I can send her back to New York Peps.”Pepper followers him “Just… just keep her safe okay Tony. That's all I'm asking” he turns to her and lightly kisses her cheek. “When I let the people I care about get hurt.”

He walks out the room and walks by Natasha who was heading to him by the looks. “Don't want to hear it Nat, tell Fury i won't be around for awhile.” Nat looks at :Pepper and then at Tony. “Tony you know Fury won't like you just leaving the state without him knowing.” Tony rolls his eyes. “Like I care what Fury thinks. He is not my boss and you are not either Agent Romanoff” and after he walks off before either of them get to say another word out.

Tony walks to one of his cars and throws his bags in and gets in after. “ Jarvis tells Ms. Potts I’m driving myself there.” And after he drives to where his jet at, and where Ms. North. As for Melissa, Happy let her in the jet while they waited for Stark to show up. She walks inside and looks around. There was a bar built inside this jet. “To fancy for my own taste.” She sits on a chair and pulls her laptop out. She didn’t understand why she was here but a free trip. 

She was looking at a file that Pepper sent her just mostly about the people that Tony knows of and his house over in Malibu. Until she hears a car driving fast. She knew it was but didn't care about it at the moment.but while she was reading someone did walk from behind her and made her jump. She has never seen him before but both of them stare at each other. He was about to ask who she was when Tony walked in. “Rhodey!! Though you were busy with Army things bud.” He went and hugged his best friend. Rhodey was still confused about who the chick was. “Uh Tony, who is she?”

He pulls away to look over at Melissa, he kinda forgot she was coming. He was just happy to see Rhodey after a few months. “This is Ms North, uh Melissa North, she works for me and I'm bringing her because i need her for something.” He stuck his hand out to her and she grabs it as he helps her up. He leans to her and whispers in her ear telling her who Rhodey was. Rhodey clears his throat. “Sorry my rude self, Tony never said anything about a beautiful girl working for him. Im James, Colonel James Rhodey.”

Melissa smiles lighty, “Well Colonel it's nice to meet you.” She went back sitting in the chair while these boys went to the bar as the plane took off. They were talking but couldn't help herself listening. “Tony though you said you didn't want another personal assistant.” Tony is behind the bar grabbing two glasses and pouring a drink in them. “Wasn't my doing, Pepper and Happy think I need to talk to real people who aint my AI or robots.” Rhodey looks over to the girl when Tony hits his shoulder. “Stop that!”

Tony sips on his drink, “Okay now for real? This ride was supposed to be me and her so why are you here Rhodey? I don't remember inviting you here either.” Rhodey chuckled “You treat me so lovely Tony. An old friend can't come and see you?” The look on Tony's face made him believe that Tony didn't believe him. “Fine fine, I need you to see if I need to upgrade my suit.” Melissa looked up when she heard that. She takes a good look at Tony's friend. He has a suit too.

Tony walks away from the bar. “Well welcome to the ride Rhodey.” He took a seat by Melissa and looked over her laptop. Melissa didn't mind because it was her work laptop. He leans closer. Rhodey watches them while drinking his drink. He knew they were talking about whatever on her laptop. Mostly work. But last time he even saw Tony worry about his work life or even be close to a girl was Pepper. After Pepper and Tony break up, he doesn't go back to sleeping around. He was stuck in his workshop even more.Maybe Pepper was worried he would die there. He smiled to himself watching them laugh about something.

Tony takes the laptop from her when he sees something he didn't like much. Melissa is supposed to go meet someone. He felt like he heard this guy's name before. Aldrich Killian.. Pepper was supposed to meet him but she can't right now so she thinks it a good idea for Melissa can. Before he can say no Melissa already accepts to do it. Tony is happy that Happy is here so he can go with her. She leans close to him pointing out a meeting that Tony is going to do in a few days.

Then her laptop switched to a live video on its own and the tv in the plane turned on. All three of them look over at the tv. Some guy calls himself The Mandarin. He had a guy on his knees and the guy wanted the president to call the number in a few minutes or so. Rhodey walked over to them, keeping his eyes on the tv. Tony closes the laptop and hands it back to Melissa. None of them took their eyes off the tv. Soon the president did call The Mandarin to save the guy's life. Bit at the end it didn't matter. Because they killed the man on live tv. Melissa covers her mouth and closes her eyes tight.Tony and Rhodey look at each other. As for now he wasn't threatened by this guy but he knew somehow he would get into this. He looks over at Melissa. Bad timing to bring her with him but he hopes she doesn't get hurt because is not playing around. He doesn't want this dude to come after him and thinks it fun to take her to get under his skin. He twisted his iron man bracket lighty. If this becomes a big fight, he is always ready. Rhodey on his side because this guy is after the present. For now he's gonna stay low until he needs to come out. For the rest of the ride it was just shocked and scared. No one talked again until the ride was over and they were in California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know this story started from iron man 3. The fun drama gonna happen soon. Hope y’all enjoy Melissa meeting Rhodey got the first time.


End file.
